


It Goes On

by mathildia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Regret, fisting as grief counselling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: Post Infinity War.Steve is coping badly.Thanos is a monster.But a metal hand is a metal hand.





	It Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance

This feeling, this particular feeling, that of curious metal fingers… of metal fingers opening him up, splaying him, teasing and persuading him to open up further… that feeling was familiar. 

Familiar of course in a nostalgic bittersweet way, but, better than nothing. Probably better than nothing. 

Although it was accompanied here with other feelings that were less familiar. A certain brutality. A certain heartlessness. The big heavy hand on the back of his neck, strong enough to keep him in place on the mattress. That was good. It had been a long, long time since Bucky had been strong enough to hold him down with one hand. 

Thanos grunted as he pushed that cold metal finger right into Steve. Firm. Dry and rough and careless. Steve made a single sobbing noise and Thanos’s grunt became a growl, became, “That’s right, Captain. Let it go. Let your master take you. Beg for your master.”

Steve moaned in response, said softly, “Please.” Thanos’s lines were so crass. _Beg for your master_. Bucky would never say anything like that. Except as a joke. Bucky would pin Steve’s wrists to the bed above his head, bite his neck and say, “Who’s your daddy, Captain America?” and Steve’s hips would jerk, but Bucky would laugh. And fuck him down, still laughing into their mattress.

Thanos never joked. Thanos said things like, “You will kneel before me like the slave you are.” And, “You are my property and I will use you as I see fit.” And, “Silence, do not speak without your master’s permission.”

Thanos said all these ridiculous things, in his dark serious voice.

And Steve, Steve loved it. 

Didn’t just love it. Got hard. Got wet. Whimpered and sobbed and begged. Begged when Thanos told him to beg. Begged when Thanos forced him to his knees and ordered him to beg. When Thanos made Steve lower his head and kiss the ground Thanos walked on, Steve moaned and thanked him.

He loved it.

And he hated how he loved it.

It hurt. It all hurt. Everyone was gone. The deaths, the waves of grief had set him adrift for so long. The first time Thanos had landed in Wakanda and dragged him into the trees to fuck, he’d barely known what was happening, where or who he was. He’d sobbed and Thanos had forced him over a tree and fucked him. And he’d thought that would be all it was, but it wasn’t.

Thanos drew the single metal finger out of Steve and then thrust it in deeper. Steve moaned again. It was one finger, but Thanos’s fingers, in the gauntlet, were each as thick as most men’s dicks. Steve rutted back, trying to take more, but there was no more to take. He had the whole thing right down to the power stone, tight and deep. He moaned a soft needy moan.

“There, there, slave creature,” Thanos said, his voice a dark coo, a vibration of lips at Steve’s ear. For a second, Steve felt, the rasp of his chin. “I know you want more and perhaps your master will grant you more.” Thanos’s grip tightened at the back of Steve’s neck. Steve gasped. Thanos strength made him feel small and weak. And old feeling. One he’d missed.

Steve writhed against the dirty mattress. It felt so good. So fucking good. The sensation of being held down, pinned with hand on his neck and another inside him. Hands that didn’t care about him, just enjoyed using him, hurting and fucking him. 

So good. And so terrible.

He wasn’t happy. He’d never be happy again. But he was something.

He belonged to Thanos now. He existed. 

Thanos twisted is wrist, adjusted, and shoved two thick fingers into him.

He was something.

“Ah, yes. That’s right,” sad Thanos with a note of approval that made Steve squirm. “The human creature. The slave. It wants this.” Thanos’s other hand stopped gripping Steve’s neck and slid up, taking hold of a fistful of Steve’s hair, long enough at the back now that Thanos could grasp and twist, making Steve hiss out hard with pain. And hiss again harder as Thanos pulled back, lifting Steve’s head up off the bed. 

Thanos started to fuck harder, brutally harder and faster with the two thick metal fingers. Steve made a lost, deep, gurgling noise.

“That’s good,” said Thanos. “You know, slave, I have been told that for a man you are quite powerful.”

Thanos twisted, withdrew, slid back in fast with three fingers. 

“And yet,” Thanos continued, talking on over Steve hopeless noises. “And yet, you this powerful creature, whines to be fucked like some kind of beast. Get’s hard and even climaxes when I force myself inside you, whimpers for it like a desperate bitch. It is interesting.” He slipped in the forth finger, thrust hard, _so deep_ , all four fingers then, the stones banging into the rim of him once, then twice and then… he let them in. Thanos’s jewelled knuckled went into him. Almost there.

And Thanos stilled.

And Steve, Steve screamed.

Steve thrust hopelessly backwards, pulling back against Thanos’s hand in his hair, wanting, trying desperately to push his face back down into the mattress and hide the sounds he was making.

“Please,” he whimpered, his voice high, half a wail. “Please, please.”

“Ah now,” said Thanos, “leaning in close again so his rough chin rubbed on the back of Steve’s neck, “if a slave must address its master a slave should at least be respectful.”

Steve took a breath. He hated this. He hated what he had become in this room. But he was going to do it. He was going to beg this monster, this monster who had killed them all for…

“Please,” he said. “Please, master, please more.”

“Ah,” said Thanos again, “the slave begs its master for a harder fuck. Is that correct?”

At first Steve could only make a noise. He was already so full. But he wanted, god he wanted…. “Please,” he sobbed. “All of it. Give me all of it. All of them in me. I need them all.”

“Ah,” said Thanos, “this is a sweet irony. I appreciate it.”

And he forced the entire gauntlet into Steve, and Steve began to come feeling like this was breaking his whole body open, splitting him apart like an exploding star

**Author's Note:**

> Please address your complaints to https://mathildia.tumblr.com/


End file.
